


One Solution, Another Problem

by UkesBeTriumphant



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkesBeTriumphant/pseuds/UkesBeTriumphant
Summary: [Parental!1gen] [Child!10 gen]Giotto doesn't 'fool' around. He is a man with needs though, so 'sometimes' he will go places to relieve himself... that is until 9 and a half months later he has a son now.





	1. Introductions

Giotto was not a man to "fool around", sometimes. He is a man with needs and he would "sometimes" go to bars or most likely, balls, to find his maiden of relief.

One Night, he unwillingly had to go to a party for a new, upcoming don. There were many ladies and maidens there to satisfy him, but one stood out, a woman with short brunet hair and big doe eyes that emitted kindness.

"May I dance with you?" Giotto asked the young woman, she had complied with a smile, they spent the rest of the party together talking and gossiping.

later that night Giotto had had enough of talking and wanted to finally, woo her. They spent the night in a hotel owned by Vongola, albeit he was too drunk to, "remember" to bring protection.

And so 9 and a half months later, in the very early dawn of the morning, a young woman had walked up to the door with a smile on her face and a newborn child of 3 weeks old in a tiny orange basket. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer to her knock.

A few minutes later, it was not a knock that answers her but an ambush from enemy families, the poor woman had died that day protecting her baby, she wanted to so desperately love this child with Giotto. She smiled at her baby,

She knew that Giotto would love his little addition.

~

As Primo and his guardians fought away the enemy family, Primo had seen the woman and that she was hunched over a basket. He ran over to the woman with a desperate mantra in his head to please not be who he thought she was. He crashed on to the hard marble steps and grabbed the woman with tears threatening to spill. she blinked once, then twice and smiled up at Giotto, even though she was in great pain.

"Please, look after our baby... won't you?" The woman said with her dying breath "our Tsunayoshii?"

With her last exhale of air, she had lost consciousness and laid still in Giotto's arms. The sadness of his son's mother dying in his arms was painful for him to handle, but none the less, he had to be strong for his new son. That night the Vongola had a meeting about Tsuna and his stay or departure from Vongola.

"Primo, please reconsider your choice, it is far to soon to think about an heir already," G said, G was a red-haired man with a flame tattoo of the right side of his face and was Giotto's right-hand man as well as his best friend. He was the go-to person to talk about important decisions with.

"G, this woman died protecting my blood, and he cannot deny his fate. He is my biological son G" Giotto said painfully. He looked at his clenched hands.

"Primo, if it is needed Elena an I can take care of the little child?" Daemon replied with a smile towards him.

Daemon was an aristocrats son until he joined the mafia business with Giotto, he has light teal hair and a neat suit with tassel shoulder accessories.

"Thank you for the offer Daemon, but I would like to raise the child myself," Primo said giving a small gentle smile,

"You know Primo, I say we get rid of it"

everyone looked at the culprit of the statement. Lampo had been lounging in his chair, eating what seemed to be a candy bar, he had a dark green hair with a small tattoo of a lightning bolt under one of his eyes.

"Lampo!, how dare you speak that way, God bless your soul" Knuckle had proclaimed while he held his cross and did a short prayer. Knuckle was a priest with black hair and his knuckles wrapped in bandages.

"Well, it'll just be a hindrance to our missions and our work" Lampo suggested, looking at Knuckle in a defiant way.

"Lampo, this is what the meeting is about, so calm down, we will figure this out" a calming voice said.

"Thank you, Asari," Giotto said as he looked at a young Japanese man that had black hair and dark brown eyes with a gentle face.

"Adoption sounds safest for the baby" said a quiet person who sat at the table, the person had light blond hair and steel gray eyes that pierced souls.

"Alaude.." Giotto gasped, shocked that Alaude would say that.

"Primo?" G said nervously. The air around them grew quiet and stiff.

"B-boss!" A young maid yelled as she burst through the door. "Little master is awake!" She said. She was startled by the silence of the room.

"Thank you for the notice, I will go check on him" Giotto answered. He got up and went to the room Tsuna was in.

Indeed, like his newly lost mother, he had brown chocolate eyes with brown hair, he also had little tuffs of brown hair sticking up like Giotto.

"Hello, my little one" Giotto said to the crying baby in the makeshift crib of pillows.

Giotto felt the baby pull on his pinky as he was holding Tsunayoshii's hand. "How could I send you away?" Giotto hummed, he laid his head next to his newborn son.

"Tsunayoshii, I will always be there for you," Giotto said quietly. The door opened slowly letting G walk in with a dampened look plastered on his face.

"G, is there something wrong?" Giotto said as he stood up and walked to G.

"Not really, just wanted to see the squirt" G huffed out as he scratched his cheek. "Is that the kid there?" He asked walking over to the newborn baby, he then lifted the baby out of the makeshift crib and held Tsunayoshii.

"He really looks a lot like you, you know?" He commented as he turned and looked at Giotto.

"If you really want him, I'll be on your side" G said as he made a confident smirk at Giotto.

"Thanks, G" Giotto said gratefully, making a big smile.

Giotto stood up from his spot on the bed and took Tsunayoshii from G. "I think that the others are getting restless, let's go finish the meeting" 

The two walked back to the meeting room and sat down at the table with many eyes on them, especially Tsunayoshii.

"I guess she was Japanese, she gave him a Japanese name" Giotto muttered as he looked at the baby in his arms.

"I'm still against him staying Primo" Lampo said, he made a disgusted look at the baby. Tsuna just stared back and then started to cry.

"See!? This is what I mean!" Lampo yelled at the baby.

"May I see the infant?" Knuckle asked. He stood up and walked over to Giotto at the head of the table.

Giotto trusted Knuckle with children, Knuckle was one of the main sponsors for the Vongola orphanage downtown.

He handed Tsunayoshii to Knuckle, "He just had a nap so I don't see what's wrong?" Giotto presumed as he looked confused at Knuckle, 

Knuckles gave out a loud laugh and grinned "Primo he's obviously hungry" Knuckles commented, he tickled the child and exited the meeting to go to the kitchen.

"You may finish the meeting without me primo!" Knuckles said before he closed the door and left.

"I still want him to be gone" Lampo grumbled an fumed in his seat.

"I agree," said Alaude while he looked at Giotto.

"Can you be a mafia boss and take care of an infant?" Alaude said folding his hands together.

"Plus all the extra money, the food and care for the child will be annoying!" Lampo commented interrupting Alaude at the end.

"Hey, stupid prince, why don't you shut up!?" G said in anger, he slammed his hands on the table shaking it for a moment.

"G, calm down, your old habits are showing," Asari mentioned with a smile.

"Tch, thanks.." G sat back down.

"You know Primo, Elena and I are expecting our new child soon if you wish, we can look after your son well you work nufufu. I'm sure my wonderful Elena won't mind?" Daemon proposed, smiling at the idea of him having two mini children of his own.

"That doesn't sound bad Daemon, but if I really need to I'll ask Elena for help, okay?" Giotto said giving a nod of acknowledgment.

"Yes primo, nufufu" Daemon replied quickly, he then disappeared into a mist cloud and was gone.

"Well, he's gone" Lampo said, a silence washed over the other occupants of the meeting.

"primo, if you don't get rid of, that thing, .. I won't share my secret stash with you!" Lampo said, he then made a high and mighty face, trying to make Giotto guilty.

"I don't mind Lampo you may keep your candy" Giotto said making a kind smile. 

"S-stupid Giotto!" Lampo yelled as he ran out of the room.

"Tch. What a child" G commented under his breath to himself, he took out a cigarette to vent out his fuming anger.

"Now-now G, he is still a teenager after all," Asari said trying to stop the raging storm from the beginning.

"I'm sure everything will turn out alright," Giotto said, "I can just sense it"

"Primo, the meeting has ended," Alaude stated. Swiftly, he left the room and headed to his office.

"Well, I'm going to go check on Knuckle and Tsuna," Giotto finally said. Giotto got up and left the room leaving the other 2 to eventually leave in their own time.


	2. Tsuna's Care Begins

As Giotto walked into the kitchen, he saw something horrifying.

"KNUCKLES!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Giotto shouted as he ran an grabbed Tsuna from Knuckles' arms.

"Oh, Primo! I was going to teach him how to cut vegetables!" Knuckles said while holding a giant butcher knife.

"Knuckles! You don't use a butcher knife to cut vegetables! That could hurt Tsuna!" Giotto shouted with his face still molded in panic. "Ill get Elena to make him something, just go check on the orphanage, okay?" Giotto stated as he calmed down while holding Tsuna.

"Okay Primo, have fun with the little child" Knuckles laughed off with a caring smile before leaving.

Once Knuckles was gone there had been a silence, Tsuna started to cry once again. Giotto at the moment was trying to be calm, he knew that if he freaked out, Tsuna may feel it as well.

"Shh, my little one, we are going to see aunt Elena," He soothed his voice as he started walking out of the kitchen, and to Elena and Daemon's room.

"You're already causing so much trouble" Giotto sighed, he looked at his newborn child of supposedly 3 weeks.

"Elena, may I see you?" Giotto called out after he knocked on the chiseled oak door, a beautiful woman came out of the room, a wonderful and bright smile on her face and bright blonde curls hang to her shoulders.

"Oh! Primo, what brings you to this wing of the manor?" Asked Elena while holding her pregnant belly. "Oh, is this the little baby I've been hearing about?" She said with a chirp in her voice.

"Please come in Primo! Please, I believe I have some clothes if you need any" she chirped with a joyful tune as she moved across the giant room. In one area near a balcony was a small indigo cradle and a beautiful mountain of stuffed animals near the cradle. A few of the stuffed animals were headless, but Giotto blocked it very quickly from his mind.

"Elena, how do you feel as of lately?" he asked her. He watched her scurry around her room like she had her ankles tied.

"Oh, my little Mukuro is a hand full, but I'm sure having another one won't hurt", Elena giggled with a pleased smile, she looks down while she says this and caresses her stomach, "Daemon said that they will be late but due in 2 months" Elena said with happy face. Elena went back to searching for clothes that Tsuna could wear.

"I found them Primo!, they may be a bit big, but I'm sure you won't mind," She said as she held out a neatly folded handmade one-pieced pajamas.

"Thank you, Elena," Giotto said as he grabbed the clothes, "Do you perhaps have anything a baby may eat also," Giotto said shyly asked.

"Primo..." Elena said sadly.

"Do you know what babies drink at this age?" Elena asked primo with a pressurized gaze.

"Uh, um, milk I believe, breast milk," Primo said with a confused smile.

Elena sighed, sometimes their boss could be a bit short-witted at times. "Primo, I'll find something for the little one.." Elena complied with a defeated look. She went over to Giotto and held out her hands.

"Come back in an hour or so, he'll be fine once you return," Elena said with a small smile.

"Thank you, Elena, this helps me a lot," Giotto replied, he left the room and his Tsunayoshii with Elena.

Giotto sighed, releasing the tension in his shoulders, "he's only three weeks old" Giotto prep talked himself. Suddenly as if a rock hit his head, he imagined all the things that would come.

'First day of school! First girlfriend! sex talk! marriage! Grandchildren!'

Primo had been racking up a nervous sweat just thinking about what he has to go through in the future to raise his little Tsuna.

"Pri...mo, Primo!"

A shout had made Giotto stop thinking and focus on the present.

"I have funeral papers," Alaude said coldly, he handed Giotto the files.

"Oh, thank you.." Giotto thanked as he sadly looked down.

"Primo" Alaude asked once more.

"Yes, Alaude?"

"I need a deputy," he said with a tint of unrecognizable pink on his pale skin.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped? We can make a poster or sign up a board in town and-"

Alaude stopped Giotto mid-sentence by speaking over him. "There's no need, I just wanted to tell you", he then walked off and went to do his own business.

"Well, we are getting..." Giotto stopped.

"Nonono, I mean I'm only..." Giotto stopped again.

Giotto made a full sprint to his office, as soon as he got there he locked himself in there for a few hours contemplating his age, and reassuring himself he is in fact, not old.

~

A couple weeks have past and Tsuna is a month an a half old now. Lots of the guardians have yet to warm up to Tsuna, like Lampo and Alaude.

It didn't matter to Giotto, nor Tsuna. Most of the two weeks that past was spent in the town market, looking for clothes and toys for a young baby.

Even though the past few days have been bright with joy, the day Giotto dreaded had come, the funeral.

Even though it was indeed not raining, it was a chilly morning, with leaves falling, the sun an clouds were looking beautiful in the fall to winter change.

"Just like her" Giotto whispered. Giotto could feel a gaze, it had been Tsuna who was looking at him from his makeshift crib of pillows.

"I'm fine Tsuna," Giotto said with a small smile, "Don't be sad".

A little knock could be heard at the door a few moments later.

"Primo, are you ready to go? The carriage has arrived ahead of schedule" Asari said to his mourning friend. Asari could see that Giotto was getting a bit stiff in the shoulders.

"I'm sure Tsuna will grow up as happy as can be with us" Asari whispered to Giotto, Asari as the rain guardian, had the duty of washing away all worries the family may feel, But sometimes the rain can wait.

"Thank you, Asari" Giotto thanked "I needed that comment"

Giotto composed himself, he is a mafia boss, even in time of tears, he must be strong.

"I'll be down in a minute, I'm still dressing my little Tuna-fish" Giotto replied to Asari's question earlier.

"Alright primo, I'll go tell the others," Asari said with a smile of tranquility.

"Well, Tsuna? you ready to go?" He asks his cooing son who had been laying on the bed. Giotto could hear his cute son giggle.

"I guess so then," Giotto Smiled. He went over and finished dressing his son, once done he and Tsuna left the room and went for the carriage downs in the foyer.

"Giotto, you feeling okay?" G asked as soon as he saw Giotto walk down to the door.

"Yes, I'm fine, I must be strong for my family after all" Giotto Said with a composed face as he went to the carriage and got in.


	3. The Deputy Arrives [Part 1]

After the funeral, everyone was shaken by the atmosphere, most guardians gave their condolences and left once they had done so. A couple stayed such as Asari, G. Knuckles, however, was the priest, so he had to stay and finish the ceremony.

After a couple weeks have passed, many were back to normal, lots of fights erupted and many fun times with Tsuna. Giotto was sitting in his office looking over news from the underground and crime rates. In his office and his room he now had a giant crib with many toys and accessories in it, this is where Tsuna would spend most of his time, as to stay nearby Giotto at all times.

"Urg, why can't these French people get it? We don't want an alliance from drug dealers" Giotto said in an angry and frustrated tone.

A few minutes later Giotto called Alaude into his office, to pass the time and wait for him he stopped his work for today and played with Tsuna in his big hand carved crib.

"Yes Primo?" Alaude said as he entered to room, an aloofness lingered on him as he stood silently awaiting his answer from Giotto.

"Oh, yes! Alaude, I have a mission for you" Giotto said with a smile, 

"I want you to go and find out about the French mafia family that wanted to make an alliance with us, my gut tells me that they are selling dangerous and illegal substances as of lately," Giotto said in a low voice and with a very serious aura around him.

"Okay, I will leave by noon then," Alaude said this and left the office.

"I really hope it'll be okay, right my little tuna-fish?" Giotto cooed in a happy manner while he walked over and picked up a lazily awakening Tsuna. "Yep, and if my intuition doesn't fail me, he might bring us back a present!" Giotto laughed as he played with Tsuna's cheeks.

~one week later~

Alaude silently walked into Giotto's office"I'm back," 

"Welcome back Ala-gahh!", Giotto looked at Alaude holding a child like a sack of potatoes at his side. 

"Wh-what's with the child Alaude!?" Giotto yelled as he stood up from his seat.

"My deputy" Alaude answered monotonously.

"How old is he anyway!?" Giotto shouted before he walked over to Alaude. Giotto nearly stumbled from behind his desk walk over to his Cloud guardian. 

"He's 4" Alaude answered, he set down the kid on his feet.

Giotto scrutinized the child, he saw his raven hair and very Japanese features, "Alaude. Explain" was all Giotto said. He looked at his cloud guardian with a glare.

~flashback~

As Alaude was getting out of his carriage from Italy, he entered the small house that Giotto had planned for his stay.

"I'm home.." Alaude whispered to himself, a sigh later, he unpacked his bags. He quickly went to investigate the French family that was supposedly involved in the black market, he read over the notes that he'd taken when G gave him the rest of the information about the family.

"Roses de la Mort... Roses of death" Alaude said to himself as he left the small home and left to the streets and back alleyways. As he came along many thugs and gangs, he finally caught a lackey of the mafia family.

"Who's your boss?" Alaude asked coldly as he held the Mafioso against the wall with his hands cuffed.

"Comme je dis mêlée italienne comme vous!" The man shouted in a scratchy voice.

'Like I'd tell Italian scum like you? What gull he has to tell me this', Aluade thought, his French wasn't perfect but he understood most of all French. 

"Tell me, or I'll arrest you," Alaude said, pushing the thug harder into the wall.

"Gahh! Il est Ester! Ester de mou!" The man shouted as Alaude could feel him shaking,

"Ester de mou" Alaude said, making sure he heard him right.

"Oui!" The man shouted as he gasped for air.

"Thank you for complying," Alaude dropped the man and left without any other word. Alaude could hear the man shouting at him, but he ignored the rest of the spouts. After talking to many of the locals in the small city, Alaude found that the base of Roses de la Mort was in Auvergne.

"Great" Alaude chided. He sat down on the bed inside the little house, "Looks like another trip it is".

After Alaude left the house he could sense someone was walking behind him, the person was not dangerous at least so he ignored the presence. A few days later Alaude had been gone shorter than a week.

'Dammit, longer than I expected' Alaude sighed in his mind. Alaude reached the Vongola's small mansion on the outskirts of Auvergne, the house was big and white, even though it stood out a lot, no one really asked about it.

"Time to get information on Roses de la Mort" he said to no one, he stood in the silence, waiting for no one to respond.

'Time to go'

Alaude left the house early in the evening, as that's when most illegal trades will happen in the back alleyways and corners. A few hours have past and suspiciously, no one was around. Alaude searched all alleyways that led to dark corners or suspicious ports but no one was out. In the corner of Alaude's eye, he could see a short figure when he turned around to look it was gone.

"Come out," Alaude said, he then pulled out his handcuffs.

"If you don't come out I will arrest you," Alaude said looking around the corner of some shops and homes.

"Must be nothing then" Alaude sighed.

"Votre troubler mon repos, sir" suddenly said a little child said to Alaude.

I'm disturbing the peace?' Alaude thought, 'but no one is around'

"Children shouldn't interrupt detectives," Alaude said knowing full well the kid wouldn't understand.

"You're Italian?" The little kid said.

"Yes" Alaude coughed surprised, "Where's your home?" Alaude asked the child in an uninterested voice.

"Killed by bad people," said the child, his face didn't even twitch at saying that his parents were killed.

"What kind of bad people?" Alaude asked, looking suspiciously at the child. He kneeled down to the child's height, Aluade felt a weird sense of danger from the kid. He kept that feeling noted for later.

"The people named Roses" the child said, "They took me away from mama on the ship" the child continued as he stared blankly at Alaude.

"Are you part of Roses de la Mort then?" Questioned Alaude to the smaller one.

"..." The child didn't look to keen to answer that question.

"What is your name?" Alaude asked as he kneeled on one knee and looked at the kid.

"Kyoya Hibari" He answered.

"So, Hibari, where are you really from?" Alaude asked Kyoya.

"Japan, mama told me papa was here, so we came here on a boat" Kyoya explained.

"Well, Kyoya, I have to go get information on your leader, now go away, and don't tell Ester"

Alaude got off his knee, patted his pants and went off on his way. A few hours later Alaude arrived at the Roses de la Mort mansion.

'My men should already have infiltrated the mansion as butler's and cooks, now I just need to wait out here until it's midnight' Alaude thought to himself, he looked around and found a nice shaded spot under a tree. Alaude watched the sunset, he slowly closed his eyes and listened to the wind blow through the trees and the little rustling of birds and leaves in the nearby forest.

"Mister, are you dead yet?" A voice said to Alaude.

"Hn?" Alaude hummed, he looked around himself, 'where am I?'.

"You are in my illusion, mister," said the voice again, slowly out of the darkness a man walked through, he had short blond hair and a knife with a rose design infrared into the weapon.

"You must be Ester de mou" Alaude said somewhat excitedly.

"And you must be Alaude, the primos little watch dog?" Ester said mockingly.

"..." Alaude stayed quiet, "I'm here to get evidence that you are selling illegal drugs and weapons in the black market," Alaude said to the smirking man.

"What do you mean? We the Roses of Death would rather sell clothes and flowers to our recipients" Ester said dramatically.

"I'm going to arrest you, to death," Alaude said with malice in his voice.

"Oh, sure," Ester said, belittling Alaude. "Let us see if you can even touch me!"

~

[Part one end]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This is going to be a two-part flash back]


	4. The Deputy Arrives [Part 2]

As soon as Ester spoke Alaude was already behind him, Alaude launched his leg, aiming to break the back of the recipient, Ester. Ester quickly jumped out of the way, deflecting a pair of steel handcuffs. The two shared their turns on attacking each other, getting more physical and violent as they continued on. Each fatal swing was a misss and every block was countered with a damaging attack.

"Don't be so hasty, I want to kill you slowly" Ester chuckled as he pulled out another knife from his back.

"Hm? Interesting.." was all Alaude said as he prepared his next attack, skillfully, as he and Ester had been jumping around Alaude had been dropping pairs of cuffs, as he dropped them he made it look like it was on accident and that he was to busy to pick them up. After a few minutes of dodging and attempting to attack each other, Ester ran out of steam.

"You're... pretty quick.. only the best huh?" Ester wheezed out as well as gasping for air and a break.

"Only the best can serve primo," Alaude said. He rushed towards Ester successfully grabbing and punching him. Aluade has a firm grip on the mans sleek looking jacket. Alaudes bloody hands had dirty the spot only more as he continuously punches Ester in the face, harder each time.

Soon Alaude felt a sharp pain in his thigh, "Hah! Looks like I win!" Ester said gloating about his small attack.

"You are incorrect on your information because 'I' have won," Alaude said, he snapped his fingers and all the dropped cuffs quickly assembled around Esters hands and legs.

"What the hell!" Ester yelled as he tried to break loose. Beads of sweat formed on Esters desperate looking face.

"The more you struggle the tighter they will get, and the faster you will die" Alaude exclaimed, in a dark and uncaring voice for the choking man.

"Hahaha! Did you forget! I'm a mist user!" Exclaimed Ester as he disappeared from the handcuffs. The various cuffs dropped to the floor with a loud "Clang". The area around Alaude became a dark purple, with an echo accompanying it. 

"Tch" Alaude clicked his tongue as he waited for Ester to attack. Before Alaude could dodge he was hit in the shoulder with a knife, then the other shoulder as he tried moving in the other direction.

"Dammit" Alaude seethed.

"Not so much of 'best' now, huh? Little watchdog?" Ester mocked from the shadows.

"Now! Deal with our latest recruit, he is the best of the best out of all my men combined! This child will be the future of Roses de la Mort!" Shouted Ester. A small child stepped out in a black coat with steel tonfas in his hands.

"I will bite you to death!" Yelled the child, his eyes were wild and filled with anger and frustration. His eyes looked puffy and red as if he had been crying before he came out. His face, on the other hand, was nothing but anger and frustration, beyond anything a small child like him should endure.

"Hm? Little one.." Alaude said in a slightly surprised voice.

"Go! Kill this man! He is the one who will kill me, and I'm the only one who can truly free you!" Yelled Ester to Kyoya, Ester stepped out of shadows, a cape of mist seemed to hang over his shoulders, the cape must have been an amplifier for his weak Mist flame.

"Shut up! You're annoying!" Kyoya yelled to Ester, "I don't need your help... As long as I can go home.." Kyoya exhaled quietly.

Alaude readied himself for Kyoyas attack, Alaude observed Kyoyas movements and where his eyes darted too. 'I'll need to teach him to not use his eyes'. Alaude paused for a fatal moment. 

"You're so slow," Kyoya whispered, he appeared behind Alaude and slammed his tonfa into his back, flinging going him across the darkness. A rich Cloud flame seeped from Kyoyas arms and hands. Alaude peered at the child's body and his stance.

'The child must have been injected with an illegal flame amplifier,' Alaude used the dark to give himself cover and time to plan his next attack 'If he relies on it any more then this he may combust and die'

Alaude picked himself up from the floor, as soon as he stood up he felt a tonfa to the gut. 

"And you're too weak," Alaude said as he grabbed Kyoya's tonfa and threw him with his tonfa into the air. Alaude looked up and saw the kid disappear into the mist, a second later he saw the kid descend.

As Kyoya started falling Alaude threw a collar at him, the collar restricted air to Kyoya. Kyoya grabbed the collar and started to flail as he fell, the heavy collar only brought him down faster and harder. Kyoya fell and hit the ground, an unimpressed Ester came out of a cloud of mist.

"I expected more out of you Kyoya? Do you know how hard it was to kill your mother and father?" He remarked with no sympathy for Kyoya's feelings. "I sent out half of my best men! Only to hear that the father single handly took out 20 OF MY BEST MEN!" The Mist cape flared with Esters emotions. "Of course, we still took down your father in the end. You and your mother were different though, I sent out the rest of the surviving team and we easily caught you" 

Alaude glanced towards Kyoya, the kid's eyes seemed to be pouring out tears along. The amplifier in his blood seemed to be feeding off the energy that was coursing through him. 

Ester composed himself and continued. "Your mother was a sneaky woman, so many times did she escape, I had had enough of her useless escapes so we killed her,"

"I WILL KILL YOU ONE DAY!" Kyoya screamed at the top of his lungs to Ester from the heavy collar weighing him down to the floor. Cloud flame was rolling off Kyoyas arms in clumps.

Ester smirked and grew a wicked grin on his face, directing his index finger to Kyoya on the floor, "Well, since it looks like your going to die I might as well tell you, I really never intended to free you, I was going to kill you off and frame you for the murder of little watchdog over ther-" Ester tried to look over but a giant muzzle attached itself to his face. Ester flailed at the new cuff on his face, he gripped the device with vigor and to no avail did it come off. 

"You talk too much," Alaude said, he walked towards Ester and hooked more cuffs on him. The cuffs multiplied and soon covered his whole body.

"I told you... I will arrest you, to death" Alaude said as he watched the cuffs restrict around Ester, he backed away and listened to the cracking of Esters bones and watched as blood pooled from his cold, steel tomb.

"I guess I went overboard" Alaude sighed monotonously. Alaude turned around and face the child trapped to the floor by his heavy collar.

A silence rolled over the two occupants in the disappearing mist room, Alaude looked down at the struggling child, Alaude walked over to him, knelt down and grasped Kyoyas chin to make him look up.

"Kyoya, what do you want to do once I release you?" Alaude asked. The pain in Kyoyas eyes spoke to Alaude more than words could ever explain over a lifetime to him. 

"I don't know..." Kyoya said sadly, "My only mother and father were killed... my other family, I have never met them, and now I don't know what to do.." Kyoyas eyes were cold and slanted like when Aluade first met him. Calm and collected, but holding back a gateway of hurt. The two of them stared at each other for a few moments longer. Kyoyas eyes were still calm but tears slowly, like a calm stream escaped his calm exterior. 

Small droplets of tears were soaking the dirt beneath them, the illusion dissipated and showed they were in a clearing, the sun emitting warm rays onto the trees of the forest around them.

"Would you like to be my deputy?" Alaude asked the silent child. A small gust of wind blew the hairs of the two, showing their faces and their eyes, truly looking into each other's souls.

"As long as I can be strong" was all Kyoya said. Alaude smirked and released Kyoya's chin and his neck from the heavy steel collar. Alaude stood tall and waited for Kyoya to stand.

"You are now my apprentice, you work for Vongola, and you will protect the only child of Giotto, Tsunayoshii," Alaude told Kyoya while they walked to the mansion to meet up with the spies Alaude hired.

~flashback end~

"And that is how I met this child," Alaude said straightforwardly to Giotto.

Giotto was in tears, Giotto was hugging Tsuna very tenderly and was looking at Kyoya too.

"He can stay, as long as you are responsible for his growth and the mistakes he does," Giotto said smiling at the young child beside Alaude.

"Welcome to our family, Kyoya" Giotto stated, patting Kyoya's head.

"We will be leaving," Alaude said, pulling Kyoya by the hand out of the room, you could see a faint smile on Alaudes face as held Kyoya's hand, much the same for Kyoya.

[Part two end]


End file.
